edfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Your Ed
"Over Your Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy plans to make Ed a cool guy (Ed the Great). Plot The day begins as Edd is seen taking a bath, trying to scrub off a stubborn bath stain off his arm. We then see Eddy taking a shower and accidentally swallows his soap while singing. We then see Ed's filthy and dirty bathroom. It's implied that he was going to bathe, if he didn't totally forget about it. As the day goes on, Eddy and Edd set up for their "En-o-gee" drink stand to make a profit. While Edd tries to fill in the exact amount of sugar, Eddy dumps an entire bag of sugar in the drink while Edd isn't looking. When Edd has a sample taste, he becomes incredibly hyper and begins bouncing off the walls. When Ed shows up, he accidentally ruins everything, all because of the smell. The guys decide to fix this problem. After a good bath, a change of clothes, and spewing out some hip new catchphrases, everyone becomes impressed with the new cool Ed. Eddy gets the idea of putting on a show and charge admission. Everything goes well, until the Kanker Sisters show up and ruin everything by throwing them in a wheelbarrow of manure and take the profit. At the end, the Eds sit on a sidewalk, with Eddy down in the dumps because he lost his money, Edd with a painful headache from his hyperactivity, and big Ed back to his old, stinky self. Quotes *'Eddy': "Ladies and gentlemen..." Ed excited: "Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy: "Come buy our delicious..." Ed: "Come buy our deciduous..." voice "Uh." Eddy: "Energy drink." Ed: "Hello!" ---- *'Ed': flies "Hey guys, I say the cheese is always twice the fence post." Eddy: Ed a dark look "I wish I had a fence post Ed." ---- *'Ed': he is in his own bathroom "Now, what did I come in here for?" ---- *''Edd & Eddy gave Ed a bath in the wagon'' Ed: "Am I cool, now?" Eddy: "No, you're naked." ---- *'Ed': "Is sitting naked in a wagon cool?" Eddy: "No, skunk pits, it isn't." ---- *'Eddy': Grrrr! Ed! What do you have to say for yourself?! Ed: Drink Mister? Eddy: "What are we gonna do with you?" Edd: sugar high Ed's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode: *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5'9", give or take." *"Waggity-doo." *"I'm too hot to use in a pot." *"Slick me back, because I'm happening." *"Yabba dabba crackers." *"Yabba dabba." Trivia *Ed seems to be about 5'9". *Ed has orange hair. *When Ed gets span around towards the the end of the episode, he looks like he's wearing green, although he was wearing a white shirt at the time. *Watch the pink sugar bowl which says the word "sugar", the r'' in the word sugar changes to a capital '''R', to a small r between shots. *After the Eds fail in their attempt to make Ed cool and they are shown sitting on a sidewalk, when Eddy replies to Ed's phrase Edd's socks are missing. *When the new Ed is revealed walking out of Eddy's closet, notice that Eddy has women's shoes paired with his other shoes. *With Ed's strenght and Edd's hyperactivity they could've have just busted out of the wall. Video This clip was provided by FlarpJark on youtube. bCXrZEL58RI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1